hanah_gurvis_personalfandomcom-20200214-history
Gingerglaze Draft
━━━━━━ ☯''' ━━━━━━ g i n g e r g l a z e (Picture of oc goes here) ❝It seems as if I'm always being rejected in some manner. First my mother and father. Then Cardinal. And now you.❞ ━━━━━━ '''☯ ━━━━━━ SYNOPSIS ANIMAL JAM USERNAME - Luccvi, Warriorleah, healergirl WIKIA USERNAME - [[User:WarriorLeah|'WarriorLeah']] CHARACTER STATUS - Active, Alive ✰ RESIDENCE FORMER RESIDENCES - N/A (Rogue) CURRENT RESIDENCE - [[JayClan|'JayClan']] CURRENT RANK - Warrior DESIRED RANK - Elite Warrior ✰ HONORIFIC CURRENT NAME - Gingerglaze NAME MEANING → Ginger: The colour ginger; tan; brownish-orange. → glaze: A thin spreading of; his fur is glazed with ginger streaks. NICKNAMES - Ginger, Gingy FORMER NAMES - Gingerkit, Gingerpaw ✰ BRIEF INFORMATION GENDER - Male AGE - 16 Moons SPECIES - Domestic Feline BREED - Maine Coon / Russian Blue mix SEXUAL ORIENTATION - '''Bisexual, no preference '''ORIENTATION - Neutral, leaning towards dark BELIEFS - N/A MATE - N/A MENTOR - Cardinalflight MENTORING - N/A ✰ APPEARANCE BUILD - Gingerglaze has a robust figure. He is fairly larger than his clanmates due to his breed and a rare mutation (his father also had this same mutation, and his mother was a Maine Coon) FUR - Ginger's fur is long and somewhat matted. His pelt consists of white and ginger marking amidst greyish-blueish hues. EYES - Ginger's eyes are often described as "sunny". They are an almost unnatural shade of bright yellow. SCARS/INJURIES - N/A at this point in time SCENT - VOICE - Ginger's voice is confident and sometimes very loud. ex dee whoops ✰ PERSONA NOTE: Throughout Ginger's lifespan, these personality traits can change. '' '''FLIRTATIOUS' - Gingerglaze acts playful with nearly everyone. Quick to tease, Ginger's personality is very appealling to some cats. He doesn't mean to be a flirt, he simply does it to conceal the anger within him. If he really loves you, he won't be afraid to pick a fight ;) DEFENSIVE - Gingerglaze absolutely DESPISES anyone who insults those he cares about. He will defend his loved ones' honor with his life, if it comes to that. STRAIGHTFORWARD - Due to being lied to by his adoptive father from a young age, Gingerglaze is very straightforward about most matters. ✰ BLOODLINE Alpine - 60% - Mother - Alive ❝How can I truly forgive you when I don't even know your crime?❞ Unknown - 0% - Father - Unknown ❝I could have grown up with my mother. I could have led a happy life. You stole my future.❞ Cardinalflight - 85% - Adoptive Father- Alive ❝Will things ever return to how they once were?❞ ✰ ROMANCE RELATIONSHIP STATUS '- Single '''MATE '- N/A 'FORMER MATE '- N/A 'SHIPS '- Gingerglaze ♥ Deerthroat = Gingerthroat, Deerglaze Gingerglaze ♥ Foggypeak = Gingerpeak, Foggyglaze '''CURRENTLY ATTRACTED TO - Foggypeak, Deerthroat FORMERLY ATTRACTED TO - N/A CATS CURRRENTLY ATTRACTED TO GINGERGLAZE - Deerthroat, Foggypeak CATS FORMERLY ATTRACTED TO GINGERGLAZE - N/A ✰ BONDS [[Foggypeak|'FOGGYPEAK']] - 35% - Crush- Alive ❝She's mysterious. I like that about her. I wish she would talk to me more.❞ '-' [[Deerthroat|'DEERTHROAT']] - 30% - Crush - Alive ❝You really are an odd one, Deer. ❞ '-' [[Cardinalflight|'CARDINALFLIGHT']] - 85% - Adoptive Father - Alive ❝After he told me he wasn't my father, I didn't know who I was. I still love him..❞ '-' [[Seafault|'SEASTAR']] - 15% - Leader - Alive ❝I don't really know her, but I respect her.❞ - [[TeaSpill|'TEASTAR']] - 25% - Leader - Alive ❝I don't really know him, but I respect him.❞ - [[Tiptoe|'TIPTOE']] - 5% - Acquaintance - Alive ❝We're after the same tom.❞ More relationships TBA ✰ QUOTES ❝I don't care if you're suffering! That's no excuse to cause me pain! Why didn't you just leave me there to die?❞ '- Gingerkit to Cardinalflight' ❝TBA❞ '-TBA to TBA' ❝TBA❞ -'TBA to TBA' ❝TBA❞ -'TBA' TBA❞ -'TBA' ✰ BACKSTORY Ginger's mother grew up in the mountains with her siblings, mother, and father. As soon as she was old enough, Alpine left for a new life. She met Ginger's father in a forest. They thought they were in love, but time took a toll on their relationship. About 2 moons after Gingerkit was born,they had a fight. Alpine wanted to join a clan, but the tom refused. He took Ginger and ran off. He abandoned the kitten in the dense woods. Soon after, Cardinalflight found him. He was brought to Jayclan's camp, and has lived there ever since. ✰ CREDIT''' TO [[User:Murmuring|'MURMURING']] FOR THE FORMAT BANNER CREDITS TO '''TBA]] ✰ Art is welcome! GALLERY Category:Cats Category:Original Characters